


Dragon dilemma

by KayiRowling



Series: Request and Receive Saga [46]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5319656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayiRowling/pseuds/KayiRowling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naga is so much older than Grima, that precocious little baby dragon embodying the despair of the earth dragons she sealed away millennia ago...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> I really need to play the older games to get a better idea about... well, the dragons and the manaketes.

Grima had possessed a human instead of taking the form of one to become a manakete. His attempt at a dragonstone was equally mediocre; the mere _pebble_ did nothing at all, it held no power, and it was obvious he had picked up the first one he had seen on his way to meet with her that day.

Still, Naga tried to smile encouragingly. The child was doing much better than his ancestors, after all!

“You look very nice as a little human, but you need to return it to its parents.”

“I can’t do that! It’s my manakete form!”

“That’s not how it works, darling. We can go over the steps again tomorrow, so you get it right next time. For the moment, you need to hurry back to your human’s village, and return the body as you found it earlier.”

...she was sure she had never had to say something half as weird before, and she had lived for _millennia._

“I like _this_ body! I want to keep it!”

“You will make your own tomorrow, when you do the ritual correctly.”

“But...!”

“No, Grima, go return that human child, then go rest,” Naga said as firmly as she dared. She still didn’t know how the merged powers within the younger dragon worked, and she wanted to avoid a potential apocalypse.

He gave her a pout, which looked somewhat painful due to those extra eyes, yet he obeyed this time. She let him plant a kiss on her cheek, then he ran off to undo his mess.

Sunset and sunrise happened in a blink, and she waited for her pupil of sorts to come back so she could continue trying to tame him down into a manakete form.

...he brought another human body by noon, an adult. He didn’t bother fetching another pebble to pass off as a dragonstone either. He was doing it on purpose today, a smirk on his lips as he walked over to stand before her, all six eyes staring intently.

“You must return that mortal as well, Grima.”

“Yes, I know. I was just testing my limits.”

Naga felt something was _very off_ with the younger dragon. She wondered if the human body he had possessed could mold his identity and thoughts, or if the despair of the earth dragons was warping him instead...

“You look displeased.”

“What have you done this time, child?”

“I didn’t want to wait to grow up, so I spent all night as an adult.”

“Playing like that doesn’t lead to maturity.”

“I beg to differ. I studied this man’s memories. I know everything I need to know.”

He took a couple steps forward, kneeling before her. She was surprised when he grabbed her hand and kissed it, making her blush.

“ _You_ are just a baby dragon, Grima!”

“Forget about all that, Naga, if only for today...”

The divine dragon wondered where she had left the Falchion and the Fire Emblem. She needed them urgently to banish this _flirt!_


End file.
